


our body entanglement takes you all over me

by SapphireOcean (JujYFru1T)



Series: Entanglement [4]
Category: To the Moon Series (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vanilla, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JujYFru1T/pseuds/SapphireOcean
Summary: Eva Rosalene, Neil Watts, and the many ways a certain line can be crossed. (Will be updated occasionally, do ignore the checkmark.)





	our body entanglement takes you all over me

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote actual Rosawatts spice, dang I'm proud of myself XD (when will I stop writing unrelated scenes and do another "real" Rosawatts fic hkhjkh) This has been ported over from The Right Amount of dumb, which is now PG-13 at most. There will be more, I promise~
> 
> also: also: This fic collection is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. I invite and appreciate feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Keyboardmash and emojistorm comments
>   * Questions
>   * Prompts
>   * Image reactions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * "<3" as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> I also reply to comments. But if you’d rather not receive a reply for any reason, sign your comment with “whisper” and I’ll just squee to myself about it. ^_^  
Want/need help with something to write? [Find the LLF Comment Builder here!](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)

Her hair's in his face and he wants to see her, not just hear and feel her, but her hair is soft and smells like jasmine, and now she's got his wrists above his head and this is good, this is very–

A moan of embarrassing volume claws its way from his throat, but he doesn't care, can't, not when she laughs breathlessly and presses her palms against his and moves faster and "Sh-Shit, Neil–"

She groans, deep and drawn out, and he does too because god it feels good, but the thought still hits him, want spiraling: One of these days he would see her face when she comes. He'd make sure of it.

And then he's coming too, a choked-off shout and her name and a gasp.

After, when they've been quiet for a while and he's had his fill of his hands in her hair (he can't stop marveling that she lets him do that, now), he says, "Why do you always hide your face? When you…" This ain't their first rodeo, but there are still some things both of them are embarrassed to say aloud.

Luckily, they often don't need to. "I don't mean to. Not really. It's just…" She slides down in the sheets a bit, rests her forehead against his shoulder. "It's weird, thinking of you seeing me like that. And my face is probably… also weird?"

"I doubt mine's anything to write home a–"

"No!" She scoots back up, narrowly avoiding his chin. "You're– it–" even in the semi-dark he can see her cheek redden. "You're… beautiful, Neil, and I like when you do that. …I like _making_ you do that."

His face feels like it's on fire. Thankfully he manages to keep stammering to a minimum. "Uh. Well. That's why I want to see you, too. Like, I really…" He kisses her forehead. "…really want to see you. I mean, if you think _I'm_–" He inhales, the word hard to say around his skipping heart, "b-beautiful, then obviously I'm gonna think the same about you. It's in the rulebook, somewhere. Your partner's O-face is always more attractive than your own."

He can barely get through that sentence without laughing, and she's not helping, gigglesnorting into his face.

"Seems legit," she says.

And then he kisses her, because that flashing grin is too pretty not to taste.


End file.
